Time Out
by Padfoot57
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TIME BOMB A re write of the events after "Time Bomb". more information inside. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**As many of you may know, I am a big fan of Rick Stetler. The events in "Time Bomb" were really out of character and it was a horrible way to write him out. So, I decided to write my own version of the time when he was arrested and afterward. This story is really fast paced and probably not my best work. But that's okay, I am here to get critique for my writing and ultimately become a better writer. So please REVIEW it makes my day. ****This story does involve Libertad, one of my OCs. In every story I have written her different. Once again I am just here for critique. I just have so many different ideas it drives me crazy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami and I am making no profit from this. All publicly recognized characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. **

Time Out

Rick felt sick to his stomach and sort of pissed at the same time. He was going to jail. Correction, he was going to jail for someone else.

_She_ said it wouldn't get this far. She said that Wolfe would go away. Why did the damn kid have to gamble? And why was Rick the only one who could successfully frame him? But once again, Rick got the brunt of the situation. _I hate technology, _He fumed. I liked it better when all the evidence they could use were fingerprints and witnesses. When he was the one being accused of course.

Ryan had a tight grip on his arm and it infuriated him further.

"Loosen up Wolfe," Stetler growled.

"Shut up Stetler," Ryan snapped back. Rick gritted his teeth. _Stay calm, you are the double agent. Aeon and Libby won't let me get hurt on the inside. Ivan Sarnoff is good friends with that devious little red head. I'll be protected. _Rick tried to re assure himself. He was walked down the stairs and could see the god damn bus waiting. He never thought that he'd be the one walking into it.

Rick's attention fell onto a thin man leaning on a yellow Ducati. He looked hauntingly like Speedle, except for tanned Italian skin, a thinner frame and a long scar marking his scruffy cheekbone.

"Sie werden fein sein,"[You will be fine] Aeon called to him. Aeon was seething on the inside, he didn't know what exactly had gone wrong. The bug on Ryan wasn't very reliable, Ryan couldn't be everywhere at once.

"Sie Sind sicher?"[Are you sure?] Rick called worriedly. Aeon didn't reply. Ivan Sarnoff might not do as they asked. Even though Libby had offered him 100 grand to protect Rick and he would get it once he went on parole. Which she also promised.

"Aeon!" Rick yelled again.

"Shut up," Ryan growled and shoved him towards the bus door.

"Aeon!" Rick called one last time. The Italian ducked his head, kicked the throttle and roared off into the sweltering Miami heat, ashamed of himself.

Rick now felt afraid for his life, Aeon had messed up somewhere. Libby must have too; and Libby _never _messes up. But he knew they would do anything to keep him from serious harm. He had raised them in their uncertain adolescent years and pushed them toward their dreams.

Speaking of pushing, Rick was pushed into the bus and he sat down in a cracked leather seat behind a caged wall. _I'm not an animal. _Rick thought. He swallowed hard, looking out at the faces who thought him to be a murderer. He wasn't a murderer. Rick was blackmailed into everything.

* * *

"What do you mean Rick got hauled off?" Libby exploded.

"I don't know! Something about bacteria on something!" Aeon squealed.

"Bacteria? What the fuck does that have to do with anything? We need to do something before Rick gets raped," Libby yelled and paced the floor of the basement.

"And what do you suggest your majesty?" Aeon asked.

"Don't even be an ass; I'll go rattle cages."

**This chapter is a little short, but the others are longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Jag Lady and Lxi for the reviews. **

**Note: I am using a translator for most of the German sentences. I know they are not very reliable but sometimes I can correct errors. I have had two years of German teaching. Unfortunalty I moved to a new school and couldn't take it this year. So, I'm rusty. Anyways, enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Rick shook slightly as he was led to his cell, and sure enough he was sharing it with Ivan Sarnoff. The Russian glanced up at him as the bars slammed. Rick shuddered and knew he would always remember that sound.

"You're not supposed to be here," Ivan said.

"No, I'm not," Rick said.

"Libertad told me to look after you and I will. Just don't go looking for trouble," Ivan said.

"No problems there, thank you," Rick said before sitting down on the opposite bunk.

(two days later)

Libby waited impatiently down in the damp parking garage, out of sight of any cameras. She sighed when Natalia cautiously walked toward her.

"What do you want?" Nat ventured, she knew how powerful and dangerous this woman was.

"It's nice to see you too Boa. I need a few favors and I'll pay you." Libby said.

"What kind of favors?"

"You worked Stetler's case correct?" Libby asked and Natalia nodded. "I need access to all of the evidence such as pictures, all physical evidence and suspects."

"You could come in around nine or so, everyone should be gone by then."

"Good, and thank you for your help. I'll reward you nicely," Libby said.

"What if I get caught?"

"Don't worry about it. If you do, call me immediately and I can imply that you are working for the Feds again; and you actually are," Libby chuckled.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this," Natalia said before they parted ways.

Libby went back to her van and lazily listened to the bug placed on Ryan's clothing and watched him on the security cameras (that she had tapped into). She watched him sitting at a glass table examining something, Walter was with him. Natalia had returned to her lab, Calliegh was in ballistics, Jesse was in another room, and she didn't see Frank, Eric or Horatio.

Libby knew they were out on that serial killer case though. She had watched them go through the clues and was upset she couldn't be helping them. Libby hated being stuck dogging and protecting someone twenty four hours a day. She was also pissed at herself for not watching when Rick was arrested. It was a bittersweet feeling; he would be safer in jail then out in the open. It would also keep Rick out of blackmail trouble until everything blew over.

Libby had to admit to herself after watching these people for weeks she kind of had formed an indirect sort of relationship. She knew Eric and Calliegh had no chemistry and were just wasting their time. Horatio was lonely and needed a partner to care for him. Walter seemed to be pretty chipper and didn't have problems with too many people; Jesse was lonely as hell. Natalia hated that hearing aid of hers and was always messing with it.

Ryan was definitely her favorite of all of them. Not just because she almost needed to care for him, she just liked his little attitude and damn he was _hot. _

Ryan had agreed to keep a bug on him in order to help Rick. Libby listened to the talk about the evidence they had collected and everything on the side.

Libby watched for another minute or so and sipped on a Monster. She had been drinking too many of those lately and was worried about heart problems. She choked on her drink as Calliegh began coughing and fell down. Ryan and Jesse were coughing up lungs as well. Libby stood up and watched Walter fall and Ryan slump over the desk before calling in the Biological attack. She also called Aeon while wiggling into a bullet proof vest just because it was protocol and watched the rest of the lab collapse.

Libby sprinted up to the front of the building and turned people away from it. Loud sirens wailed in the distance and Libby groaned as a grey Hummer pulled up in front. Horatio and Eric trotted up the stairs.

"You can't go in there, please move the Hummer," Libby said to them.

"What's going on?" Eric demanded.

"There has been some sort of attack on the lab, and that's all I know," Libby said.

"How do you know?" Horatio asked.

"I have been watching one of your CSIs," Libby said. Emergency vehicles and men in masks stopped in front of the building.

"What happened?" Horatio asked.

"Lots of coughing and collapsing," Libby said and informed the men in masks and watched them dash inside.

"That's it?" Eric asked.

"Yeah but most likely it was spread in the air, through the ductwork," Libby said grimly.

"What is your name?" Eric asked.

"Libertad, I don't give away my last name though." Libby said.

"You look really young to be in the FBI," Horatio said after a moment.

"I'm short, but I'm 24 years old thank you very much," Libby snorted. Aeon ran up to her, with a vest on as well.

"Feeling old sis?" Aeon teased.

"I won't feel old for another twenty years," Libby sighed.

"I'm ready to retire," Aeon said.

"What would you do for the rest of your life?"

"Travel," Aeon said.

"Don't we do that enough? I like staying in one place." Libby said.

"It looks like we will be here for a while," Aeon said.

"Hopefully not. _Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Rick im Gefängnis dauern wird_." [I don't know how much longer Rick can last in prison] Libby said. Eric recognized the German but wasn't fluent. Aeon sighed, knowing that statement was probably true.

"It's safe officers," he said. The message was also given to the paramedics and they all scrambled to get to people inside.

* * *

Libby waited with Ryan overnight in the hospital. He woke up in the early morning and looked quizzically at her. Libby looked up from her Ipad.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little dizzy, what happened to me?" Ryan asked.

"The lab was attacked by a poison, you should be fine though," Libby said.

"What about everyone else?"

"They'll be fine; but I don't know if anyone else is awake."  
Libby said.

"Okay," Ryan yawned and closed his eyes, he was tired. Libby hadn't slept all night and was starting to feel drowsy. She walked to the window and looked out at the brightly illuminated city and sunrise before sitting back down and dozing off for a few minutes.

The buzz of her cell phone woke her back up, _Boa is awake, _Aeon had texted her.

_Then come babysit Wolfe, _Libby texted back.

_Srsly? _Aeon texted.

_Get your ass down here, _Libby wrote back. After a minute or so Aeon came through the door, after sneaking past nurses.

"Stay here with him. I'm going to the lab," Libby said quietly so she wouldn't wake Ryan up.

"Okay but don't you need back up?" Aeon asked.

"Felicia just got into town, I'm meeting her there," Libby said and Aeon just rolled his eyes.

"Have fun," Aeon said before she left the hospital. Libby met Felicia in front of the crime lab. The young African American walked toward her and they shook hands.

"You're making me go into a building that had Hazmat swarming it yesterday?" Felicia asked.

"You'll be fine, it was cleared and I was in it yesterday," Libby said.

"Alright what exactly do you need me for?"

"In case I get in trouble," Libby said and they walked into the building without much question. They both sported badges and looked like official agents in all black. The labs were empty seeing as the CSIs were laid up. The neighboring PD was trying to gather evidence on exactly how the poison was put into the air. Libby and Felicia walked into the evidence locker and found the Nevins case.

Felicia watched as Libby went through all of the DNA results, evidence, the bomb and autopsy photos, and other crime scene photos. She studied them for a good half hour and took pictures of them with her camera phone. Libby did it quickly, wanting to get out of the lab before Horatio or Eric got there.

"Help me pack up Felicia," Libby said and the resealed the boxes, put them away and were on their way out.

* * *

**I don't know how long it would take to clear the buildings from an attack like that so I guessed. *shrugs* **

**I believe Ivan is dead, I read it somewhere but I decided to bring him back to life to use his character. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Jag Lady for the review. **

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short. **

Chapter 3

"Aw fuck," Libby cursed quietly as they walked out and Horatio and Eric were coming their way. Her hand instinctively went to her gun and it rested there while the two women steered toward their vehicles.

"What were you doing in there?" Horatio stopped them.

"We were seeing how the investigation was moving lieutenant," Libby said.

"Who is this?" Horatio asked.

"Agent Felicia Higgins," Felicia said.

"We need to get back to the hospital if you don't mind," Libby said.

"Why are you watching Ryan Wolfe?" Eric asked.

"It's none of your concern Delko." Libby said, growing impatient.

"I think it is," Eric said.

"We don't need to fight," Felicia said and put her hand on the red head's shoulder. "Let's go, good day gentlemen." The two women quickly jumped into their SUVs. Felicia headed to Rick's house out in the gables to keep a watch on it, and Libby made her way back to the hospital.

* * *

"I don't trust any of them H," Eric said as the cars shot off.

"Neither do I. let's get back into the lab, I have a feeling they did a lot more then 'supervising the investigation.'" Horatio said.

* * *

Horatio tiredly shuffled through the door of his condo, removed his shoes, badge and gun and walked into the kitchen to find something to drink. He settled with some tea since that was all that he really had in his nearly empty refrigerator.

Libby was sitting in his wing chair with his tiger cat, Bentley sitting in her lap. She had put her gun on the coffee table and was sipping a glass of red wine. Horatio almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of the intruder and reached for his gun that wasn't there.

"Relax, I just came to talk," Libby said. She held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done that a long time ago."

"What do you want?" Horatio asked.

"I need to inform you of some things, and I might need your help." Libby said and Horatio sat on the couch opposite of her. She picked up the bottle of wine and poured some in a glass for him. "Try some of this; it's a 95' bottle."

"I don't know if I trust you," Horatio said.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you think. I've never stooped that low and don't plan to," Libby snorted. Horatio debated with himself before sipping the sweet liquid.

"That is good wine," Horatio said and leaned back against the couch. "What can I help you with?" he asked.

"As you know, I have Ryan Wolfe under protective custody. We are both aware of Ron saris being on the streets. It has been brought to my attention that Wolfe owes Saris a large amount of money."

"How much are we talking?"

"About fifteen grand. It's all gambling debts and the like. Saris blackmailed Rick Stetler into stealing cars, and those diamonds for a good amount of time in order to frame and ultimately put Wolfe in jail. Rick had come to me after he realized he was in deep and could put an innocent man in jail.

"So I found out that Saris was wanted for trafficking illegal ammunition, and was suspect for murder. I figured through this I could get Saris on blackmail, framing and threatening an officer of the law. I am also aware you have personal scores to settle with him. I am giving you permission to arrest him without probable cause if you happen to see him." Libby explained. Horatio pondered this information for a moment.

"What was Saris blackmailing Rick with?" Horatio asked.

"That's his personal business, he asked me not to share it with anyone."

"I understand and I will help you if I can. Thank you for filling me in on everything."

"You're welcome; did the rest of your team recover?"

"Yeah they should be fine. Thank you for asking," Horatio said. Libby scratched Bentley's head and made the cat purr. She was confident with the story she had smoothly fed the lieutenant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Jag Lady for the review. **

Chapter 4

Ryan had grown accustomed to Libby and Aeon's presence around the house and lab. Of course his coworkers found them annoying and would generally avoid the Feds.

One reason why they found Libby to be a nuisance was when she got bored she'd flick them with paper hornets. Things around had been pretty quiet so she didn't have much to do. On the plus side the two were experts at forensics and would help with cases.

Libby went to see Rick at the jail while Aeon stayed with Ryan. She waited in a small room for him to arrive with a guard on duty. Rick smiled and sat down opposite of her. Exhaustion was etched on his face but Libby couldn't see any signs of Rick being physically injured.

"How are you doing in here?" Libby asked.

"It's a hell hole," Rick said dryly.

"I figured as much; has Ivan kept his word?"

"Yeah, no one has touched me." Rick said.

"Good. Horatio knows about everything but no one else does. I am hoping I can have you out of here in the next month."

"Hoping? Libby do you know what it's like here?"

"I spent six months in a hardcore training camp, this doesn't even compare."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Just be a little patient we have leads that we need to explore. It would help if you would give me a name." Libby said.

"I can't do that," Rick swallowed.

"Then you are going to be in here for a while."

"What do you have against Rick anyways?" Aeon asked.

"He's an ass," Eric said.

"That's not a valid answer," Aeon said.

"He tried to kill me," Eric said.

"That's better," Aeon said.

"He's abusive," Horatio said. Aeon looked at him for a moment then broke into laughter. The lab stared at him while he got it out of his system.

"I'm sorry, that was an inappropriate reaction." Aeon snickered. "Rick is far from abusive. If he hit me I would probably pee my pants, he doesn't fit the psychological profile to be physically confrontational. I was the worst kid in his house, he never hit me once. If it weren't for Rick I would be selling dope for a living." Aeon chuckled.

Libby hugged Rick before he was led back to his cell and headed back to the lab. She stayed with Ryan and Aeon until the day was over. They walked out to their SUV and Ryan's small Eclipse.

A loud bang rang out and Libby yelped as she was hit in the side. She collapsed in blinding pain and stayed where she was while Aeon fired back. Ryan pulled his own gun and managed to put a few holes in an old car before it sped off.

"Libby? You alright?" Aeon asked worriedly.

"Give me a minute," she groaned.

"You're going to the hospital," Aeon said.

"I'll fucking kill you," Libby growled. Her bullet proof clothing had prevented the skin from breaking.

"You could have a broken rib-"

"Shut up Aeon. I need to get the bullet to Calliegh first," Libby said and sat up. Pain shot through her body.

"No, I will. Then I am driving you to get looked at."

"Aeon I'm fine, I don't want to pay a shit load of money for being poked and prodded to find nothing wrong with me. It's just going to be sore for a while." Libby argued.

"But there might be something wrong with you idiot, that's why you go," Aeon sighed.

"Help me up," Libby said and Aeon helped her to her feet. "Damn it all," Libby muttered and pulled the bullet from the cloth.

"At least it's in good condition," Aeon said and wrapped it in a tissue.

"Did one of you get a good look at the license plate?" Libby asked and rubbed her side.

"There wasn't one, but we can put a BOLO on that car," Aeon said.

"Good," Libby said and they walked back into the crime lab. Libby went to the bathroom to look at her injury while Aeon took the bullet to Calliegh.

"Is she okay?" Calliegh asked as she ran the striations through IBIS.

"Hopefully; she refuses to go to the hospital," Aeon sighed. He groaned when IBIS didn't find a match to the striations. "And we continue our goose chase," Aeon grumbled.

"At least you have a car to look for," Calliegh said.

"That's a plus, thanks Calliegh. I have to go find Libby and make sure she isn't dying."

Aeon managed to drag Libby to the hospital to be looked at. She whined the whole time and complained about wasted money when they found out she just had a cracked rib and some bruising.

"You could have been worse," Aeon said. They walked into Ryan's apartment and locked the door. Ryan hadn't said much through the whole ordeal. He was feeling guilty; that bullet should have hit him.

He listened to the two Feds bicker back in forth while looking around the kitchen for something to make for dinner. Ryan knew Libby was in pain even with the painkillers but she was tolerating it. He'd never been shot but he knew it hurt like a bitch.

"I have to go get bullet proof stuff for Ryan, can you manage Libby?" Ryan heard him ask.

"Sure sure, get out of here." Libby sighed and slowly lowered herself onto the couch.

"Sure?" Aeon asked.

"I'm sore but I can still shoot my gun," Libby snapped.

"Fine," Aeon sighed and stepped back out the door. Ryan began to make stir fry, while Libby told him some ingredients to add.

"You are supposed to be resting," Ryan chuckled.

"I hate staying still," Libby complained.

"Just like your father, he's always fidgeting with something." Libby looked at him with surprise. "I can see it you know."

"Don't tell anyone that! I already have a target on my back I don't need any flashing signs that say 'kill me' because it will get at Horatio Caine," Libby snapped. Ryan laughed.

"I know, I wouldn't do that to you," Ryan said.

"Better not or I'll karate chop you to hell," Libby teased.

"Don't threaten me or I won't feed you," Ryan teased back.

"I would cook but you won't let me do anything," Libby said.

"You're injured."

"I'm not handicapped," Libby said.

"Just enjoy your break," Ryan sighed and handed her a plate. "Don't get anything on my couch."

"And if I do?"

"I'll hide your pain killers."

"Point taken," Libby giggled and they ate mostly in silence. It was another hour before Aeon returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: The keyboard on my computer will be replaced in the next few days or so. I don't know how long that could take so if I disappear there's a reason why. **

**The situations and POV change a lot in this chapter. **

Chapter 5

Felicia yawned and changed channels on the plasma screen. She had no problem with watching Rick's house. It was huge, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, pool, and hot tub. Also he probably had the best collection of wine in Miami.

Felicia scanned through hundreds of channels, but found nothing interesting. She stretched and was about to go to bed but the screech of car tires outside caught her attention. Felecia bolted to the window and yelled as a grenade shattered the glass. Thinking on her feet, she picked it back up and hurled it into the street. The grenade exploded; putting a hole in the street, destroying Felecia's SUV, and a few of the neighbor's windows.

She got up from the floor and looked at the smoking mess outside.

"That was close."

* * *

Out of Libby getting shot, and the attempt to blow up his house, Rick was pretty stressed. Any normal person would be. He didn't like two people he loved and cared about risking their lives for him.

* * *

Libby surveyed the damage on the street. Luckily no one had been hurt but a lot of people were shook up and it would take a lot to reassure them. The grenade was a simple one, military issue. She took it back to the lab herself and examined it. Libby knew she needed to find the pin and had the night shift CSI team looking for it on the street. But if the bomber was smart he either kept it or disposed of it somewhere else.

She logged the evidence. By now it was after hours and everyone had gone home. The lab was silent except for her and Ryan's footsteps.

"I need to make a stop in ballistics," Libby said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I need to look at some guns," Libby said.

"You don't think Calliegh?"

"She knows something," Libby sighed.

"No way," Ryan shook his head.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Libby said. She dismissed the night shift tech and locked the lab door. She had Ryan watch for anyone while she looked around in the gun vault. Libby knew she would be looking for a sniper rifle, and unfortunately there were over a dozen. The next problem she ran into was the bullet that had struck her was missing.

Libby liked Calliegh, and didn't want her to go down for anything. Horatio would also not believe that Calliegh was responsible for anything, and Delko would get in the way. Libby knew Calliegh wasn't the one that shot her but more than likely the shooter got a gun and ammo from this lab and Calliegh knew who it was.

"Let's go home," Libby sighed and she and Ryan went back to his house. Aeon was waiting there; he had just gotten back from Rick's house and the hole in the street.

"Did you find the gun?" Aeon asked.

"No, I would have but I don't have the bullet. I don't know what happened to it," Libby sighed and was careful lowering herself onto the couch. She had forgot about her injury for a few hours but now it was making itself apparent again.

"Are we going to arrest Duquesne?"

"Yeah." Libby nodded.

"Why?" Ryan asked. "You can't prove anything."

"It's just to shake her up some. Remember she also might be involved in trying to shoot you," Libby said.

"Calliegh wouldn't do that."

"Under pressure most people would. And I have suspicions of who is pressuring her."

* * *

"This cannot be legal," Calliegh spat as she was cuffed by two FBI agents.

"It's an IA investigation," one of them said. She was taken to the crime lab for interrogation. Libby set it up that way so all of her coworkers could see what was going on. It would shake Calliegh up even more. Of course, Horatio was outraged.

"Libertad, what does Calliegh have to do with this?" Horatio pulled her aside after Calliegh was put in interrogation.

"I have a hunch lieutenant; a very good one."

"Is this about the shooting?"

"Yes it is. I don't know if you have anything to do with it and I pray to God you don't."

"I don't, but I want to be involved in this interrogation."

"Okay, I will let you stand in. I can see you care deeply about your team. I am trying to help Calliegh but I don't know if she will accept it. The most she could be is an accomplice, I have proof she was in the lab when I was shot." Libby said as they walked in with Calliegh. The arrest had done its job and the ballistics expert was nervous and pale.

"Let's start with an easy question Calliegh, where is the bullet that I was shot with? It seems to be missing," Libby said smoothly. Calliegh swallowed and played with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't know." Calliegh said.

"You have one chance Calliegh." Horatio said.

"I don't know." Calliegh said.

"Okay. I am going to search your apartment, your car and Delko's apartment. If I find that bullet and it matches a gun in your vault, you'd better start talking." Libby warned.

* * *

"What number is that?" Aeon yawned.

"Seventeen." Libby said. She lifted the long rifle to her shoulder and fired a round into the block at the other end of the room. They had recovered Libby's bullet from Calliegh's car and were test firing the sniper rifles in the gun vault.

"How many more are there?"

"Seventeen." Libby said.

"Jeez," Aeon said.

"It has to be one of these."

"How do you know?"

"Because I listen to my gut."

"Well mine is telling me it's time for lunch."

"Then go eat, I can handle myself."

"Want anything?"

"No but can you see if Calliegh is willing to talk yet?"

"Sure thing," Aeon said. He walked out of the lab and stopped by holding. "Feeling like saving yourself yet?" Aeon asked.

"I'm not talking to you," Calliegh said.

"Fine. You can talk to Libby once she finds the gun," Aeon said and left her there.

* * *

"Bingo!" Libby said happily as striations from her bullet and a test bullet lined up. She picked up the long gun and checked it for prints, which not to her surprise it had been wiped down. Libby called Aeon and Horatio before dragging Calliegh back to interrogation. She found it strange that Delko hadn't been reaming her about arresting his beloved girlfriend.

"Harris Gun Works M-96 Miss. Duquesne, nice choice," Libby said and laid the pictures in front of her. "We found the bullet in your car and right now the car is being run for GSR. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't shoot you."

"That I do know. You gave that gun to someone else to shoot me. It is interesting to me that you bought it for yourself two weeks ago and never shot it until yesterday. What did you get it for? To kill Ryan Wolfe?"

"I would never hurt Ryan!"

"Who did you get to do it for you?"

"No one!"

"Or did you want to kill me because I am trying to find who black mailed Rick Stetler? Who are you protecting?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Jag Lady for the reviews. **

Chapter 6

"Stetler framed Ryan," Calliegh said with confusion.

"And someone blackmailed Rick into it. You didn't know about this?"

"No," Calliegh said.

"Okay I believe you." Libby could tell she was being sincere. "But you need to tell me who you gave that gun to, or you'll go to jail; on the charge of accomplice to attempted murder of a federal agent."

"I can't," Calliegh said and her voice cracked.

"Okay," Libby sighed. "Take her to holding," she told the guard. Libby walked into the hallway, Horatio looked devastated.

"There's nothing you can do?" H asked.

"Not right now. Where is Delko?"

"I have been wondering the same thing, he should be here for Calliegh." Horatio said and Libby locked eyes with him.

"We need to go get him," Libby said.

"Agreed."

* * *

"This never had anything to do with Ron Saris," Horatio guessed. He took a hard right turn with sirens blaring.

"No, he's actually been helping me. The bad thing is I haven't seen or heard from Ron in a few days." Libby said.

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"I don't know, I had him watching Delko since he wouldn't be recognized. Ron found a good plastic surgeon and he looks completely different." Libby said.

"Why Ron?"

"He wanted to stay out of jail so I made him a deal. He tracks Delko and I would help him disappear for good," Libby said. They stopped in front of Eric's apartment and ran inside.

* * *

Eric stopped his car in front of the house, and frowned at the Hummer sitting outside. He shut off the car and was met at the door with two guns.

"What's going on?" Eric asked and held up his hands.

"Where have you been?" Libby asked.

"At a dentist's appointment," Eric said.

"All day?" Horatio asked.

"I left early, and let Calliegh know. They made me stay at the office until the medicine worked off; I had a root canal," Eric explained.

"Did you know Calliegh is covering for someone?" Libby asked.

"What? No, why would she do that?" Eric spluttered.

"I think you know the answer, turn around, hands behind your back," Horatio ordered.

"H you can't be serious," Eric said.

"Do it, I'm tired of being given the run around."

* * *

"I didn't shoot you or throw that grenade," Eric said.

"You blackmailed Rick Stetler into framing Ryan Wolfe. Calliegh Duquesne is protecting the person who shot me and won't talk. You have all of the motive in the world to kill me for trying to find you out and put you away." Libby said.

"I never did anything to Stetler. He is the one who tried to kill me." Eric argued.

"Do you know who your girlfriend has been giving guns to?" Libby asked and Eric bit his lip. "Do you know?"

"I do."

"And you didn't come forward?"

"The damage was already done; you were shot."

"That is called withholding information. I'll forget it if you give me a name," Libby growled.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't." Eric said.

"Horatio leave the room please." Libby said after a minute.

"There is no need for me to," Horatio said.

"This is my investigation, leave now," Libby ordered.

"This is my lab."

"Leave NOW!" Libby yelled, she was beginning to lose her short red headed temper. The last few days had taken their toll with about three hours of sleep each night.

"I don't think so," Horatio said. Libby paused and stared at him for a moment. He wouldn't remember much else until he woke up on the floor a half hour later.

"Anyways," Libby said, casting a glance at the man on the floor, "I need a name Delko."

"Cardoza," Eric said, he was a little afraid of Libby now.

"Good boy," Libby said.

* * *

"This case just keeps getting more screwy." Libby sighed as she and Aeon flew long the highway, chasing Jesse's silver car.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know whose side anyone is on. All of these CSIs seem to be in it together."

"I don't think Wolfe or Boa Vista have had anything to do with anything. Caine though is a different story. Say, where is he?"

"He should have woken up by now."

"What did you do to him?"

"Vulcan Nerve pinch."

"Why?"

"I figured he might be causing Delko not to talk and I wanted him to leave. Besides, it scared Delko so much he rolled over."

"Nice." Aeon chuckled. Libby finally caught up to the car and followed it off an exit.

"Natalia freaked out though, she thought I killed him." Libby chuckled. The car was now only about ten feet in front of her.

"Given your reputation I don't blame her."

"Shut up," Libby laughed and tapped the bumper of Jesse's car, sending it fishtailing across the road. She slowed down as it dipped into a ditch and was stuck there. Aeon and Libby dashed out of their SUV as half a dozen police cars surrounded the area.

"Hands where I can see em'!" Aeon yelled as Jesse pulled himself from the totaled car. Jesse had enough sense to do as he was told and laid on the pavement.

"You had a good run," Libby said while cuffing him. Jesse just groaned as he was pulled to his feet and put into a car.

* * *

"You know, I kind of admire you Cardoza. You pointed me in the direction of the wrong man for so long. I had eyes on him all the time and you kept yourself off the radar. You supposedly just returned to Miami after twelve years. In reality you have been coming in and out of the city periodically in order to collect money that IAB Rick Stetler had been making on your orders." Libby said.

"Stetler took part of the profit," Jesse said.

"I know, I have been watching this for a while. The only thing was, you had him scared so bad he wouldn't tell me who was threatening him. You also partnered with John Sullivan and he was almost killed." Libby glanced at Horatio, who was standing across the room with a nasty red mark on his neck. He didn't want to cross Libby again.

"You also used Calliegh Duquesne to give you a new gun," Horatio said. "You shot a federal agent." Libby put down a picture of the old impounded car on the table. "You used that car to stay undetected. There is a considerable amount of GSR on the passenger seat and ceiling. After shooting Libertad, you threw the bullet in Calliegh's car. The grenade pin was also in the car from the bombing at Stetler's house. What we want to know Jesse, is what you blackmailed Calliegh and Stetler with," Horatio growled.

* * *

"C'mon Calliegh we have him in custody, he can't harm you," Libby sighed.

"You'll think I'm crazy," Calliegh said.

"With this case nothing will surprise me."

"He told me you'd try to kill me next," Calliegh said.

"I stand corrected." Libby said. She stood up and left the room to find Aeon. "He knows about me," she told him and gestured to Jesse.

"Shit, how'd you find that out?"

"He told Calliegh I would kill her and that's how he got that gun," Libby said.

"That's just great. You're going to have to confess to Nevins' murder."

"I know and I can't justify it."

"You'll be executed; they can't put you in jail and keep you there."

"I know that genius," Libby hissed and paced the floor.

"Just get out of here Libby, I'll take care of everything." Aeon said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blah this is a short one. The epilogue is longer. **

Chapter 7

Rick rubbed his wrists, glad to be free of metal cuffs. He watched Jesse be led out in cuffs with Libby several feet behind him, also in cuffs. Rick nodded to her and she gave him a small smile before being put into a patrol car.  
"I'll bet you a hundred bucks she'll be out in three days," Ryan said quietly to him.

"I thought you were done gambling," Rick chuckled.

"This is a friendly wager."

"You're on," Rick said and they shook hands on it.

"What are you two doing?" Eric asked. The court room was now emptying.

"Making up," Rick said.

"I owe you an apology Stetler," Eric said after a minute.

"Oh really?"

"Seriously. I have treated you like crap over the years and you were just trying to help me. I'm sorry." Eric said.

"It's alright, we've all been through a lot."

Two days later: 

Ryan smiled as the news station announced Libertad's escape from the high security prison.

"Give me my money," he chuckled as Rick pulled a few twenties from his wallet.

"I only have sixty on me, I'll have to stop at the bank later," Rick said.

"You better or just give it to me tomorrow," Ryan said.

"Sounds good. I wonder how she did it," Rick said as they walked to their cars.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets," Libby chuckled as she leaned against Ryan's car.

"Are you insane? You can't be out here!" Ryan hissed.

"Horatio sees me, but SWAT hasn't come here yet," she nodded to the lab.

"Then let's get going," Ryan said and opened the door for her.

"Good luck to you two," Rick smiled.

"Thanks Rick, see you in Alabama," Ryan said.

"You got it, but scram before Horatio changes his mind," Rick said. Ryan waved before they sped off into the fading light.

"Why'd you let her go?" Eric asked.

"She did a lot for this lab. Her skills kept Calliegh out of jail. She put the right man away, and took Rick out of jail." Horatio said. "Besides, Libby has proved that she can escape a high security prison undetected. If they catch her again I'm afraid she'd be executed. Someone with her talent shouldn't be wasted."

"What about Nevins?"

"Libby was trying to keep anyone from finding about Rick and Sully. She was just trying to protect them." Horatio said.

"And that justifies murder?"

"I'm not justifying it. I'm just telling you what I think."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Jag Lady for all of your reviews and helpful tips, I really appreciate it. **

Epilogue

"Don't you think H will eventually harp on me for housing a fugitive?" Ryan asked as he and Libby looked around in an isolated beach house.

"Yeah probably. We'll take care of it when the time comes. The good thing about all of this, is I'm working for the mob now," Libby grinned.

"And what does that mean for me?"

"You're girlfriend has a good reputation and they should respect you as well," Libby said. "Should I bleach my hair blonde or go brunette?"

"That's a random and hard question," Ryan chuckled. "Dye it brunette, you'll look more mob like."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Rick?" Horatio asked. Rick's truck and horse trailer was parked behind them along the curb.

"Very sure Horatio. I'm tired of this work, and my dad needs my help back at home on the farm. He's getting down to the wire if you know what I mean." Rick sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Rick. I wish you well, and say hi to Libby for me if you see her." Horatio winked.

"Oh you'll see her you just won't know it," Rick chuckled. One of his horses stuck its nose out of the small window of the trailer and whinnied.

"That's true." Horatio said and the horse called again. "Looks like they're ready to go."

"I need to, I have a long drive ahead of me," Rick said.

"Good luck Rick, come back and visit sometime," Horatio said and they shook hands.

"I'll try, thanks for everything Horatio," Rick said and waved as he drove out of the lab parking lot. Horatio sighed sadly and walked back into the lab to lock up his office for the night.

* * *

"I didn't recognize you," Horatio chuckled.

"That's the whole point isn't it?" Libby said and they walked along the dark beach. She brushed her shortened brown locks from her face and walked barefoot in the shallow surf.

"I guess so. What are you going to do now you are free and unrecognizable?" Horatio asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Ryan and I are going up to Alabama to help Rick settle in. After that I'm going to settle down for a little while, get a few tattoos, and make a new identity. It's kind of nice, I get to start all over again." Libby said and looked out over the moon lit ocean. Horatio followed her gaze for and was silent for a while.

"Did you ever figure out what happened to Ron?" Horatio asked.

"Honestly I am not certain. I think he tipped Cardoza off and ran; I don't believe Ron ever trusted me." Libby said.

"That's why you confessed?"

"Yeah, I think I could have gotten Rick out of everything even if I hadn't confessed. Cardoza would have gone down for conspiracy instead." Libby explained.

"We had a strong case." Horatio said quietly.

"I never knew you had feelings for Nevins until Rick told me. I'm sorry," Libby said sincerely.

"I once did. We were good friends, she was a good state attorney," Horatio said.

"She was." Libby agreed and yawned.

"You should go home and sleep."

"I know I should. I'll end up sleeping for days though." Libby chuckled and they turned back to their cars.

"It comes with the job." Horatio sighed.

"I'm with you there." Libby said and they were silent as they walked up to their two cars. "If you ever need me you know where to find me."

"Be careful. I know you have talent and will use it. The Mob will appreciate you." Horatio said.

"Thank you, and I'll steer clear from Dade in the future." Libby smiled.

"Good idea. I hope to see you soon, but not in cuffs or at the business end of a needle." Horatio said.

"I'll try," Libby said and took her eyes off him for a moment to rifle around in an old Mercedes Rick had stolen. There was a ton of clutter of random junk in the passenger seat that she had to move to the back or it would drive her nuts. She stood back up to say goodbye to Horatio and looked down the barrel of his Sig Sauer. "Time out Horatio," Libby breathed. He pulled the trigger and the air exploded with the blast of gunfire.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. _

_Wait, no I'm not. _

Libby had closed her eyes and she cracked one to look at Horatio. He had an amused look on his face. She then heard someone groaning in pain on the other side of the street.

"You really think I would kill you?" Horatio asked with a cock of his head.

"It crossed my mind." Libby exhaled.

"Aw I scared you," Horatio teased and walked across the street. Once she had stopped shaking some Libby joined him. He had kicked a long rifle across the pavement and looked down on the man he had killed.

"That's Saris," Libby said.

"I wonder who he was after." Horatio said.

"Probably both of us," Libby shrugged. "I'm just glad he's dead." She walked back to her car and leaned against the cool black finish.

"I really am sorry Libby," Horatio said after joining her.

"I know, I didn't need to blow up like that. What I need to do is go home and sleep. I'm not at the top of my game." Libby sighed.

"Yes and you need to move on before any other people get here." Horatio said; there were sirens wailing in the distance.

"Good idea, and thanks for everything," Libby said. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope so," Horatio said and watched her start up the Mercedes. "Drive it like you stole it," he called as she backed up.

"Oh I almost forgot," She exclaimed and stopped the car. Libby pulled a few papers and keys out of the glove box and handed them to Horatio.

"What's this?"

"The keys and legal forms for Rick's house, he forgot to give them to you before he left." Libby said.

"He wants me to have that house?"

"Yes, he really cares about you." Libby smiled.

"Wow, I am honored." Horatio said.

"Watch out for the neighbor though, he can be evil. I'll see you later," Libby said as a patrol car showed up on the end of the street.

"Good bye, be careful," Horatio called and waved as she sped out of the lot and into the night.


End file.
